My Love
by RedRubySkye
Summary: Peeta and katnis love eachother. Neither have any idea. Something will bring them close. A suprise? A tragety? READ AND FIND OUT! : my first fanfiction...gimmie a try? cmon click on the story you know you want to!
1. The Beginning

**Heyy! This is my first fanfiction story so I want ALL types of criticism! (but please be gentle…please!) ok so hears the summary:**

**Peeta and Katniss love eachother but neither have any idea. Peeta doesn't want to scare Katniss with his feelings. Katniss just doesn't know how to express them. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BESIDES MY IDEAS! ;) Hope you love it! Or u know just like it Enjoy lovliess!3**

**PEETA'S POV:**

My eyes darted everywhere. Was that my name just called? Sadly, I lingered towards the stage now greyed with age. All eyes were on me. I looked dead ahead, keeping my focus on the person who held my world in the palm of her hand. Katniss Everdeen.

I stood on the opposite side of Effie Trinket. This year she looked exceptionally pink. Although all different types of colors, some I didn't even know existed, seemed to emanate from her being. She was jabbering on about how the Capitol was just oh so wonderful, and explained how we all owe our debt to their kind forgiveness. I would never know how someone could think like that.

As the video of our dear Capitol played along; I glanced over at Katniss. She stood tall and brave with her shoulders back. Her hands were clasped firmly behind her. There were faint emotions passing by her face. I knew that she needed to be brave. For her mother and sister. Katniss after all volunteered for her sister Prim. I am positive that she would do anything for her little sister…die for her. But you, well I, could tell that she was saddened and also slightly frightened. I turned back and looked at all of the people who were grateful they weren't standing in our spots. All of their faces showed sympathy. I couldn't look at my parents' or siblings' faces. My father and brothers were probably sad and distraught. My mother, however, was for sure happy that she had one less mouth to feed. That thought made me sick to my stomach, even though I already was. And with that, I decided to simply look at the birds that were lucky enough to be free from our troubles and problems.

A shrill voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "All right you two, shake hands now. Go on!" I don't know how anyone could be happy at a time like this.

I looked at Katniss and she looked straight back at me with a blank face. My blonde hair was somewhat in my eyes, so I tried my best to look right at her. Her hands were clammy but firm. We did a simple quick shake but lingered there as if stuck in time.

"Alright! Come along you two let's get you both on the train to your new and brighter future!" said Effie. Man, I really don't get how she is able to be all happy all the time. When people are starving and work hard labor to get the tiniest bit of food, she probably stresses, on if she has enough make-up to cover up her face.

We board the train. Me and Katniss haven't spoken a word and I highly doubt that she will speak to me at all during our entire trip. God, I really wish she would talk to me! I NEED someone to talk to me and not just be sympathetic. I also love her by the way and I wish I could talk to the girl I loved so much. I can tell that she also needs someone but she will never ask. She is too strong for that.

We sit on extremely comfortable chairs that cost around the range of one Seam house each. The train in general is exquisite. Everything is furnished and highly expensive and this is just the train! It's nice to know the Capitol cares so much about us tributes. There are so many mouth-watering foods and desserts that are spread out for our taking. I don't touch one thing. I can't show weakness in front of Katniss. Her opinion of me means everything. I flatten my back against the chair and silently wait for our mentor.

Suddenly ,out of the blue I hear a whisper. "Are you afraid?" There is silence and it takes me a second to realize that it came from Katniss. She glances at me with a hopeful look on her face and I answer her softly: "I think you are better at hiding it then I am." I gently smile at her and she returns the favor. "I hope our mentor isn't drunk. He should wait until he is done talking with us" I say. She nods her head in agreement. It is then sadly silent again.

We have been riding, in silence, for the past three hours and there is still no sign of our mentor or our pink Effie Trinket. I have lost my patience and have gotten up to search for them. Even though I lose my patience, I don't show it. Ever. I am about to open the door when a sudden jerk stops me. Then the train screeches and knocks me right off me feet. I silently grunt and lift myself off the floor and dust myself off. Then something occurs to me. I turn to Katniss and she has the same look on her face. Confusion. I look out of the window and see that we are no where near the Capitol. We are in the middle of nowhere.

The train has stopped without any notice.

**Ok, I really hope that you like this! Was it cliffy? Entertaining? Emotional? TERRIBLE? Tell ME! I promise that I will make my stories longer if people think that this is a good story so REVIEW MY DARLINGS! ;) I cant wait for the reviews and hopefully I will talk to you soon! Really hoped you liked it! Love you all3 thanks for reading3**


	2. Train Malfunction

**I'm backkk! Lol okay so I am EXTREMELY excited and happy that I got reviews! U do not know how happy reviews make me. First thing I must do is thank so people: NeverRegretAnything for giving me the FIRST review! Yay! Grumpbear for giving me a lovely comment…thank you and to my friend who gave me a review that made me just smile! :D So anyways, I am going to make this chapter in Katniss's POV. Before I give you my story I need to mention something: I THRIVE REVIEWS! Please the more reviews you give me the more happy I am! Make me happy! I really love reviews…they make my writing better and brighter DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU CANT PROVE NOTHIN! ONLY MY IDEAS ;) So, without further adieu, here is chapter two! (oooh I feel so franch!)**

**KATNISS'S POV:**

The noise the train made was excruciating! I covered my ears with my hands and waited for it to end.

When Peeta fell to the ground, my heart fell strait to the floor and shattered to pieces. I jolted out in my seat but sat down just as quickly. _Don't be stupid, Katniss. _I told myself. _Keep your emotions inside and stay strong._ He gradually stood and dusted himself off. He looked frazzled but other than that, unharmed.

Something then struck me as strange. Peeta also seemed to notice and peered out the window. The train wasn't moving. Machines from the Capitol don't have any malfunctions or problems. Why was this one train any different?

"Peeta," I whispered. My voice was shaky, but I didn't let it bother me. He strode over to where I was standing in a second. His stealth made my heart flutter repeatedly. The look on his face made me melt even more. All of Peeta's looks were genuine and made me feel safe. The emotions were running inside of me; I almost fell right back into my chair. But I didn't. Why? Because I don't let my emotions get to the surface. I need to stay as strong as possible at a time like this.

We were both standing and staring at each other as if we were searching for something. I hope my face wasn't flustered. It wasn't.

"Katniss, are you hurt? Is everything alright?" Peeta spoke with urgency and concern. Again, my heart fluttered with pure joy. "I'm fine. Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" My voice now had regained its steadiness. I really hoped he was fine. Taking a nasty fall isn't something you look forward to.

Peeta chuckled a little bit. It was sweet. "I've had far more harder falls than that. Don't worry. I'm fine." He glanced at me and gave me a short smile. I would ask about that later, but we needed to find out what was really going on with our train.

I was only a few steps away from him so I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door leading to another car. We were both a little stunned with my action. So, I added, "Let's go find out what's going on so we don't have to stay confused." I turned back to see what his reaction was. Peeta had a crooked smile on his face that lighted up all of his features. "I'll follow you anywhere", he said. I gave a shy smile and lead him the connecting car.

We were met with an angry Effie and a slightly drunk Haymitch. This was the first time I got a real close up on Haymitch. His dirty blonde hair was long, reaching his jaw bone. The clothes he was wearing were crisp and new but were stained with splotches of alcohol. His face was loose and goofy but aged with the memories of the Hunger Games. All and all he wasn't a bad mentor to have around.

As I zoned in to the conversation, I realized it wasn't a conversation. It was and argument. And Peeta began to join in. "There must be some explanation for our predicament! Things like this don't happen without a reason!" Effie was now yelling at Haymitch. "Well Miss Multicolor, since I don't see anyone with an answer, and I CERTAINLY don't think you can get a train running, I suggest that we all sit down and just have…a nice…drink!" Haymitch, now getting comfortable in a love seat, grabbed a tall-looking bottle, and took a swig.

"Listen", Peeta talking in a calm tone said, "I think that Katniss and I deserve to know what is going on because this is effecting our lives." He continued steadily, "We should just calm down and just talk about what's going on." When he was done we all had realize that maybe fighting wasn't the best solution. I grabbed his hand a squeezed it for support. He squeezed back.

"Well there seems to be a…situation", said Effie. She became sad looking and a little lost. No one was interrupting her so she continued, "Our location is in between Districts 5 and 4. Sixty-two miles in either direction." Peeta nodded his head so Effie continued, "All of our Capitol servants and avoxes have disappeared. We still have our technology and are able to communicate with other trains. This…situation…has apparently happed to District trains 1, 2,4,5,7, and 11. No one knows what's going on, but I am sure that the Capitol has its reasons, and we should trust them."

Haymitch was the first one to speak up. "Sadly, I have to agree with little bow pink over here. There is no way that we can get anywhere without this training, and apparently, it's very tired…like me!" He took another bottle and stood up. "So if you all don't mind, I'm gonna go." Haymitch wavered a bit then walked to his room, and shut the door.

Peeta and I looked at Effie. With a faint smile she told us, "I'm sure it's been a long long day, so you two should get some shut eye. I will wake you up when I have some sort of breakfast out for you two." Effie looked tired and I didn't blame her. Going through this every year would make me feel tired as well. "Goodnight Katniss. Goodnight Peeta", she walked over and gave us both a subtle hug. She too walked over to her room and shut the door.

I then realized that Peeta and I were still holding hands. I slipped my hand away and saw a small frown on his face, but it quickly went away.

"We've had a long long day and I think we need to get some shut-eye", he said quoting effie. His friendly grin put a small smile on my face. "Are you tired Katniss?" he asked. "No I'm fine", I said but made a mistake by accidentally letting a yawn escape from my lips.

"C'mon I know that you hunt and you're probably more tired than I am." He took his light jacket and placed it on my shoulders. "Now I suggest you get a good night's sleep. I've seen the rooms and they looked quite comfortable." As he said that my eyes began to drift. I really was tired.

"Here", he said. Peeta walked slowly towards me. He put his hand on my back and I couldn't help but to relax a little. The suddenly he grabbed my legs and picked me up. I was a little startled but instantly calmed down when he whispered, "I'll carry you to your room."

When we got to my door, I let my hand fall and turned the doorknob. I was so close to sleep the only thing I notice in the room was a calm blue color. Just as Peeta's heart beat slowed, he placed me on the warm bead. Peeta lifted the covers and wrapped them around my shoulders. His fingers lightly brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Goodnight Peeta", I murmured. Right before I fell into sleep, I heard him say, "Goodnight Katniss." A small smile appeared on his face. He quietly left and closed the door.

**There you go! I really hope you like this chapter cuz I had a fun time writing it! Just remember: reviews make me a happy camper So please it really isn't that hard! See if you look below there is this little button that says review! Click On It!**

**Thank you again to the people who have read my first chapter. Hopefully you will stick around for the chapters to come! I love you all and will write my next chapter within two days! Happy reading! ;)**


	3. Breakfast

**PLEASE EVERYONE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**You guys have been sending me lovely reviews, favoriting my story, putting my story on ALERT! You guys really love me! Oh you all do not know how happy all of you make me! I LOVE YOU! ALL OF YOU! My stories will get longer and brighter if you keep this up! Getting all of your support makes me very very happy! ohhhthankyouthankyouthankyou! Now enough of me more of my story! Keep up the reviews and I give you chapter three:**

**KATNISS'S POV:**

~The smell of the grass was so strong I could taste it. Everything was peaceful. The rays of a golden sun seeped through thin oak leaves. I was at home here. This is the one place where everything came together for me. I could act myself and let all of my thoughts flow through my head. Birds chirped in a rhythmic tone and flew in a pattern that nothing could duplicate. Wind blew strands of hair in my face. Everything was alive here. Peace lived here. The forest.

I crunched along my usual path and examined some snares. An auburn deer trotted fight in front of me. I stood strong with my eyes trained on the deer. Taking the bow off my shoulder, I readied myself. Arching the arrow, pulling back, focusing. I was just a bout to release when the sound of my name stopped me. "Katniss." I turned around and dropped my bow.

Peeta. He strode over to me and stopped inches away. Peeta was strong and extremely muscular. His blue eyes were as bright as the sky but gently warming and cooling like the ocean. He had scars like me. His wrists had some burn marks that were fading but would never fully go away. He had on a goofy smile that played with all his features. He was remarkable. Though I, of course, would never tell him that.

Peeta lifted his hand and brushed my cheek, wiping away the stray hair. His thumb traced my upper lip. He slowly dropped his hand. His eyes searched mine. We stood there looking at each other. Just as he was about to say something, everything got fuzzy. Clear images smudged themselves. What is going…..~

"Hmmm", I cracked an eyelid and realized where I was exactly. I knew I wasn't in the forest. I knew it for sure. Yes, the train. Then I actually looked around my room on the train.

WOW. I felt as if I was under water. The walls were a warming blue with a hint of green. The ceiling sloped like a dome. In the middle of the ceiling was a white light. A box shade covered it and little crystals dangled from its corners. White chiseled dressers were up against the walls. Photos of the ocean covered the walls, but not enough to cover the sea paint. The oak flooring (I know because I spend most of my time in the woods) glistened; I assumed it had been polished recently. There was an oval lime green rug with a seashell in the middle.

I simply couldn't help admiring all of the small details of my room. There was a small box on the table stand next to my bed. It was glowing and blinked different numbers. It read 10:47 A.M. whatever that meant. All of these things were truly amazing. The Capitol really did go all out!

Even though I was memorized by everything, I couldn't help but smell a heavenly scent of smoked bacon entering my room.

A smile crept up my face and I threw my plush covers to the side. Finding something to wear was a little tricky. There were so many drawers and shelves. Finally I got out a pair of navy blue khakis and a white polo shirt. I know that because there are labels on EVERYTHING.

I wandered in the hallway until I found the source of the delicious smelling bacon. The kitchen was bright and lively; even though there was one person inside. The tables were filled with food. Eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, toast, the works. The buffet made my mouth water; I was surprised that I wasn't drooling.

"I wasn't sure what breakfast food you liked." Peeta looked up from what he was cooking and gave me a quick smile. His apron was coved in food fragments, and he has flower in his hair. There was a small crinkle in between his eyebrows; concentration looked quite well on him.

My heart felt very heavy…I needed someone to talk to. I wanted to talk to Peeta. I needed to talk to Peeta. So I had to find a way.

I, very quietly, snuck up behind him. Then I raised my hand and gently taped his muscular shoulder. Everything then happened in a blur. Peeta wasn't expecting that and jumped. His pan fell to the floor and the water in the pan splashed on his arm. He let out a small yell but didn't say anything. I picked up the pan with a flourish. "I am so so sorry Peeta! I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me." I looked at the floor ashamed. I felt terrible. All I wanted to do was ask if he wanted to talk. I made him get burned. He probably didn't want-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand under my chin. Peeta lifted my face and said, "Its fine. Really. Don't get upset…please. I have gotten plenty burns that have been far worse. Ovens are extremely dangerous." His smile made my heart swell up again. I smiled back at him. "Though I do have to ask you one question", he said in a shy tone. I looked straight into his eyes. "Anything", I told him. "Could you help me treat the burn; I was never really good with treating my injuries." He looked at me with his big blue eyes and I couldn't say no.

So, Peeta propped himself up on the kitchen table and peeled off his wet long-sleeve shirt. I didn't want to make him take off his undershirt, so I told him it was fine to keep it on. I went to a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a large bowl. Then, walking to the sink, I filled the bowl with warm water and grabbed a wash cloth.

I jumped up onto the table and placed the bowl in my lap. His entire left arm was a scarlet red. His shoulder looked like it was the only part of his arm that was untouched. I drenched the cloth in water and gingerly placed it on his arm. He sucked in a breath but said nothing. I continued. The skin was extremely sore and dead skin started to peel off. I would, once in a while, give a comforting smile to let him know I was there for him. He sat there with a strong yet warm look on his face. Dab, clean, rinse, wring, repeat. I did that for twenty minutes. When I was done, his arm was cut up but nothing drastically wrong.

"My arm feels so much better, thanks." Peeta looked me in the eyes and gave me a wide grin. "Well I couldn't just leave you when I caused it", my eyes drifted to his arm then back to his face. "Katniss by helping me, you don't owe me anything. I don't want you to feel…I don't know in debt to me." I was stunned by what he said. His words touched me. I could hear care in his voice and it made me smile. Peeta took a step closer and picked up his shirt behind me. He was pretty close to me and I could smell bread and something sweet. He had an adoring look in his face. "Thank you." He gave me a huge smile and a curt nod.

Peeta backed up a little and walked out of the kitchen. Before he was out of the door he whispered, "Enjoy the food", and was off.

I ate my full of food and then some. It all was so delicate and tasty. I wanted to eat everything. Though my stomach soon alerted me that I needed to stop. All I could think about was how Peeta was kind and caring and really knew how to cook.

The rest of our day was really bland. Peeta was in the lounge car drawing scenes of the woods outside. Effie and Hyamitch were in the bar arguing or possibly talking about how they were going to solve this "situation". They both told us that they were contacting the other trains and we would try to soon find an answer. I spent my day wandering around the cars and admiring all of the specifics. It truly was nice for a carriage carrying you to your death. Having that thought made the rest of my day a little less bright.

It was getting late and Effie was trying desperately trying to make a dinner of steak and corn. "Can you call Peeta in darling? I think he's in his room." She gave a tight smile and Hamitch simply rolled his eyes. "Don't forget to give him a good shove from me", he said. "Why", I asked, confused. "Because he let this one cook!" Now it was Effie's turn to roll her eyes

I walked out of the kitchen and toward the sleeping car. Peeta's door was across from mine so it wasn't hard to find. I knocked softly not even knowing if he was inside. Once I didn't get a response, I knocked a little harder. No answer. So I calmly opened the door a crack and whispered, "Peeta?"

His room was like being in the woods. It was green everywhere. The dressers even had leaf patterns painted on them with impeccable detail.

Peeta was lying on his stomach in his bed. His arms were above his head and his head was turned to the side. Blonde bangs were covering his eyes but I could still see the long eyelashes underneath. Peeta's breathing was at a steady rate and he looked at peaceful. I didn't want to wake him, but on the other hand, I didn't want him to go without dinner either. Even though our dinner probably wasn't the best thing we would eat on our trip. I tapped his good shoulder lightly and watched him stir a little. When I gave him a stronger push, he groaned with frustration. "Mmmm…one mooore minute…." Then when he realized that I was there, he rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Hey Katniss! I guess its dinner, right?" He threw off the covers and pulled some shoes on. "Yea, Effie is sadly cooking. Come on." I started walking out but Peeta grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. We stood there, hands interlocked, staring. He slowly put his other hand on my waist and tugged me into a hug. I was surprised but raped my hands around his shoulders, being aware of his injury. Once he let go he spoke quietly but firmly saying, "Thanks." He let go of me and walked to the door and out to the hallway.

A small smile crept on my lips and I walked to the kitchen for dinner.

**There you go! Chapter three! Did you like it? Do you want me to add something that interestsyou? Please I want reviews! Should I continue this story or is this something that should end short? I know that people put me on their favorite and alert lists. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCHHHH! I LOVE YOU ALL! But please review! It really isn't that hard…look at the button below…click on it! I will update if I get some more reviews Review my darlings and hopefully I will see you soon! Love you all and thank you!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTEPLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok so I needed to tell you guys before it got any later. I hate not being able to write but school is getting harder and I hav a bunch of tests going on. I PROMIS you that I will update as much as I can…this bothers me too you know I love all of you so much and you hav inspired me to keep on going and I will. I will put up chapter 4 tomorrow! Lots of tests so wish me luck! Plus I would like a little more reviews than I've been getting. Reviews help me and they will make me write faster. Reviews=more chapters**

**I love you all and hopefully you will still read my story **


	5. The Drawing

**I love writing! I love all of my supporters! This chapter is going to be…original. I hope none of u guys have called it already but I really hope u like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own notta thing! Have u noticed? But I will you will all seeee! **

**On to chapter 4!:**

**PEETA'S POV:**

I was seriously trying hard not to vomit. An extremely proud Effie was sitting next to me and I didn't want her to feel bad. She spent 4 hours cooking a very well done chicken and another 4 making a broth. The chicken really wasn't that bad but the broth… I looked over at Katniss who was trying to swallow her broth. I took a sip of broth and almost choked. Effie didn't seem to notice; she actually thought I liked it. "Peeta! You must really like the broth! Would you like some more?" Effie was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

I couldn't crush her excitement. "Of course. You did a pretty good job with the cooking." She immediately poured more into my bowl. Her smile was platinum white, and it was so wide, her face looked like it was at its stretching limit. Haymitch and Katniss were staring at me dumbfounded. Their lips formed a perfect "o". I chuckled and said, "Hey, I think Katniss and Haymitch want more broth. Their bowls are almost empty!"

"Excellent!", Effie said. Just as she was going to pour more broth into Haymitch's bowl, he blurted out, "No! No! I'm full! Trust me! Katniss, you take my portion! You deserve it sweetheart." I smiled widely as Katniss shot a deadly glare at him. Effie seemed confused and unwillingly placed the ladle back in the pot. We all breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

I helped Katniss clean up the dishes. Haymitch and Effie were having another one of their discussions that we weren't invited to. They talked for hours and didn't yell once. I guess they were starting to finally get along.

Katniss was getting frustrated because she couldn't get a firm hold on one of the pots. It kept slipping from her grasp and clanging against the metal sink. "Why can't I wash a simple pot?" She threw the pot down and held her head in her hands. The water was rushing against the pot making a smooth sound that seemed to calm her a bit.

"Here I'll take over", I knew how to clean. Plus, watching people struggle made me feel upset. I saw her physically relax. "Thank you", she whispered. We switched spots and she sat on the dining table.

I washed and she waited. I thought she might leave but I was wrong. Katniss stayed until I finished every pot, pan, spoon, and fork. I kept glancing over to make sure that she was comfortable and alright. She wasn't sleeping, just sitting looking over at my direction occasionally seeming content.

When I finished, I dried my hands on a towel and walked over to her. "It's late. We should head and try and catch some sleep. Or if you wanted to just relax I'll walk you over to the lounge car." I didn't really want to be alone just yet but it was up to her. I'd let her do whatever she wanted.

Katniss stood up and lazily walked over to me. She was tired but didn't seem sleepy. "Can you draw something for me?" I was confused by the question. I didn't think she noticed me drawing. "I don't think I'm that good at it", I said. It was true, my drawing was amateur. "Peeta, I know that you draw very well. This is important. I really need you to do this for me." When I saw the emotion in her eyes, I knew this request wasn't something to be ignored. "Katniss, I can't say no", I said. "Now what is it that you would like me to draw?" She smiled and it made me warm. Though the smile didn't stay for long. She looked sad. "I… I want you to draw a picture of me. If I…don't make it when we go in the Games…I want my sister to be able to look at me and know that I am watching over her all the time." She really was sad. I couldn't blame her. She had a sweet adorable sister that everyone loved and a caring mother that seemed shy but loved her daughters and wanted nothing but the best for them.

I lifted her chin up so I could make eye contact. I smiled and said, "I will make sure that you will be able to see you family. Don't be so upset. You know my mother actually thinks there is going to be a winner this year…you. And I believe that she's right. You have the will-power, strength, and the sincerity that you need to accomplish winning." She seemed stunned but I continued, "Let's go into one of the Cool Cars and get started."

I gently tugged at her hand and she followed. The Cool Car was a room that had a low temperature that always kept it…cool. When you walked in, you would immediately feel as if a beach has taken place of the car. The rug had a sandy color and was soft to the tough. The walls were a calming blue with seaweed pictures hanging off the walls. The furniture was pure white and the chairs were light beige. This was the perfect spot for Katniss to be remembered.

"Just wait right here. Let me get my drawing supplies." I practically ran to my room gathering a bunch of papers in my arms and grabbing a few charcoal pencils.

I took a deep breath before entering the room. As I walked in I saw Katniss relaxing in a large arm chair. There were great, big glass windows on one side of the car. She was looking out in the distance with a gracious look upon her.

"You ready?" I didn't want to disturb her but I couldn't stare at her all night. "Oh absolutely", she said. Pulling her legs out, she sat up strait and folded her hands. I chuckled a bit. It was nice that she thought she needed to be so proper. "Katniss for the picture you need to be yourself, not someone that looks like they have Capitol written all over them." She smiled at me and said, "Ok, you're the boss. How should I sit?"

"Sit as if Prim was in your lap", I said as I set up the papers. She did as she was told and looked as comfortable as a person could be. I was happy I had a chance to see this side of her. It felt normal.

"Now you better shake yourself a bit because if you want a clear picture…movement isn't key. In this case movement is very bad." I put it to her flatly but kept a smile on my face. She realized what I meant and made a statue like appearance. I began to draw.

It wasn't hard. Drawing was like breathing to me. Taking in her surroundings I began to sketch out the figures. Once I was happy with the pale figures on the paper, I started to draw Katniss.

Starting with her hair, I began to trace small strokes on to the sheet. Then I formed them around a slender circle, representing her face. I looked up and down frequently checking to make sure that this was perfect. It had to be. If I messed up I would surely fell distraught.

I felt good about what I was drawing and I loved the person that the drawing was about

**Im sorry this was so short I haven't had much time AT ALL! **

**I PROMIS THAT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGERRR I PROMISS! I LOVE YOU ALL! HAPPY READING! **

**REVIEWW!**


	6. Sleep

**OH MY GOD! I love everyone! Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews! You guys are very helpful and kind to me and I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! Now to the story: I am veryyyyy sorry that it took me a while to update but this chapter is especially long for the ppl who wanted it! Ok I am adding a character tell me what you think about it! I hate mentioning I don't own anything…you obviously know I don't so ok! Onward to the next chapter my lovely peoples:**

**PEETA'S POV:**

My hand made fluid motions on the paper. My eyes shot up and down making sure I didn't make a single mistake. Katniss was looking off into the distance and showed a kindred emotion on her face. I was guessing that she didn't want to look to emotionless for her sister. The lighting was darker than before. It was getting later into the night. I wasn't bothered by it and neither was Katniss.

"You know I can stop now and we can continue in the morning. If you feel tired I wouldn't want to keep you." I wanted to keep this moment but forcing it was out of the question. "I want to continue Peeta. Getting this done is very important." She gave me a small smile to confirm that she was telling the truth. I believed her and nodded slightly.

I focused myself back to the sketching. The silence was peaceful. It was calm in the room which made my concentrating easy. I went over the picture with my pencil giving it a hazy look. This was by far the best sketch I have ever drawn. Her strong facial features shown in the dim lighting. Her knees were folded and her fingers wrapped loosely around each other. The atmosphere was light and happy. She had a genuine smile on her face. It lit up her surroundings. Looking at the picture made me think of her sister Prim.

Prim was a gentle, kind, loving little girl that meant the world to her sister. Everyone in District 12 knew Prim. People took pity on her. She was so small and fragile. Her sister had to hunt in the woods. I am positive that Prim would worry about Katniss. After all, Katniss was illegally hunting. Peacekeepers wouldn't arrest her but there was always that one chance… I didn't want to think about it.

I liked how the picture looked, so I decided to start painting it. "I'm going to start painting this. If you want to stretch or leave you are free to do so." I really hoped she would stay and keep me company. Being alone was never something I liked doing. People would always hang around me in school, but I never had any true friends. People would just come and go. There were only few "friends" that stayed for years and appreciated my company. Katniss had only one friend. Madge. She was the mayor's daughter. The two girls got along quite well even though they came from opposite sides of the district. I would always see them sitting together at lunch. No one ever bothered them; people would be too afraid. Katniss and Madge were strong and united. Characteristics that few were able to grasp.

All of those thoughts clouded my head, and I didn't even hear Katniss response to what I said. She was standing with one leg on the arm chair. She bent her back forward and moved her arms in an elegant stretch around her head. "So are you going to leave?" I hadn't heard her at all so hopefully she didn't think that I wanted her to go. Katniss had a huge smile on her face. "I told you that I would never leave you here alone. I know you would do the same." She looked down. I said, "of course I would do the same! And thank you. I'm happy that you chose to stay."

After getting all of the paint and brushes, I sat back down and got back to work. Katniss pulled a chair right behind me and watched attentively. The paints were dry and semi cracked. I swiftly took my water and put two drops of it into each paint color. Swirling them with my paint brush made the colors more vibrant. I cleaned off my brush and then dipped it in to a cherry red. I lifted the red brush up towards my paper. The red paint filled the little flower I put in her hair. The flower was a Primrose and I hoped Katniss noticed it.

The water bowl was filled to the brim with all the colors I used, but I wasn't even half done. The painting had zero flaws, and I wanted to keep it that way. This whole time Katniss has been sitting close and patiently behind me. I would glance once and a while and she would give me a smile and told me that the painting was getting better and better. That made my spirits rise and peace envelope me.

Even though I had a while left of painting to go, my focus was really becoming fuzzy. I was fighting hard to keep my eyes open. My hand was shaking and losing its balance. I looked over at Katniss. "Are you tired? Don't lie, its ok if you are." She looked up at me and I could just tell. She didn't even have to say she was tired but I let her anyway. "I am a little tired Peeta, but if you need me to stay up I will." I wish I had the strength to stay up with her but I simply couldn't do it. I was over tired. "I'm actually really tired. Let's get ourselves some sleep and I can continue in the morning." Then, she leaned over my chair and gave me a tight hug. I lovingly put my hands around her waist and pulled her into my lap. I felt her breathing on my neck. I soothingly rubbed her back. It was as if we were talking to each other through our actions. We didn't need words. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I'm happy that whatever happens, I am certain that my sister will know that I am always and forever there for her." She relaxed in my arms and I held her close. I knew how she felt. Having the people you care about know that you will always be with them is important. I don't really know that I have someone who deeply cares about me. My dad probably does. Maybe my brothers. Definitely not my mother. I bet she wouldn't even care if I died in the Games. It's sad when I think about it, so I push it out of my thoughts.

We sat for a while. Both of us were really tired and I was in a comfortable position. My body felt weak and Katniss was in an entangled sleepy ball lying in my lap. My heart beat slowed and my vision was weak and not focused. Katniss was looking up at me, but her gaze was wavering. I slowly and gingerly kissed her forehead. She just looked at me while holding a faint smile on her face. It was a moment in time for me that I would never forget. "Goodnight, Peeta", she whispered. It made me remember the night before when I carried her to her room. She looked angelic when I carried her before, and she looked all the same now.

It then occurred to me. Neither of us were in our rooms. We were falling asleep on an arm chair. As if she read my mind, Katniss said, "I'm too tired. And I know you're tired. All of this…stress has put a heavy weight on our sleeping habits. I don't mind if I wake up here tomorrow. I promise that I will try not to kick you when I sleep." I laughed. We both laughed. I was happy she wasn't angry with me. It was good I was able to get on her good side. I really needed a friend now that everything was put at a frightening halt.

"Goodnight, Katniss", I spoke with sincerity. She settled down against my neck and slowly fell to sleep. She was hugging my torso and breathing on my neck. I had my arms around her back and stomach holding her so she wouldn't fall. I didn't want to rush our friendship; these things were delicate. The Games were hurting the both of us and I did not want Katniss hurting more than she needed.

I looked off into the distance. The moon was glistening silver. It shown into our car and lit up the floor with shadows that danced in fluid motions. The leaves were shining like precious jewels with silver streaks. It rained this morning and the dew remained on the leaves.

I lifted my legs up on the coffee table and settle for the rest of the night. Katniss was light in my arms and I was extremely comfortable.

My eyes weren't cooperating with me though. Falling asleep was difficult, but I managed to rest pleasantly. Then after a long wait, my mind swam into all blackness, a dreamless night.

~Crash~

I felt Katniss roll over in my lap. I yawned and pulled her closer to me. The chair was very small. It wasn't meant for sleeping on. We both seemed to manage really well though. I was comfortable and Katniss didn't seem like she was uncomfortable, so it was perfectly fine with me.

~Crash~

I jolted forward and almost pushed me and Katniss on the floor. She instantly woke up and hopped up onto her feet. I followed suite. We ran for our connecting door somewhat afraid of what may lie behind it. I went in front of her and burst through the door. I first saw Hamitch looking quite angry. Effie looked nervous and slightly frightened. Haymitch took a large whiskey bottle and threw it forcefully into our large metal sink. It shattered into lots of sharp pieces. "What are you doing?" I asked slightly pushing Katniss behind me. I was confused. Yes, Hamitch could drink, A LOT, but he would never hurt anyone unintentionally. I didn't understand.

"Do you know how long we have been sleeping for?" He was upset and we all could tell. "No, please tell us Haymitch", I wanted to keep things calm. Although I didn't fully understand this whole "time" situation, so I really did want to hear what Haymitch had to say.

"It's been five days", Effie chirped up in a shaky voice. She really was shaken and, frankly, I was a little shaken myself. "Five days? I don't think that's possible, unless you are sick", I said. "That's exactly what I said, genius. But then I drank my normal tequila in the morning and it tasted strangely different. Trust me; I know what tequila tasted like. So, I analyzed it on this fancy Capital thing and it showed signs of a sleep draught", he sighed. "I've been checking every single drink on this psycho train and they all have been tested positive." Surprisingly, he put an arm around Effie's small shoulders. "We've been getting rid of all of our bottled drinks since four in the morning." Her purple wig was on a slant, and besides all of the make-up on her face, we were able to see dark bags under her eyes.

"I think the Capital has something to do with this", Katniss finally spoke out from behind my back. I forgot that I had been holding her there since Haymitch's little outburst. "I think it's right to say that we all do sweetheart", Haymitch said. All of us nodded our heads. The Capitol really had its way of twisting people's lives.

Out of the blue, the speakers all around the room hummed to life. Everyone looked puzzled. The speakers made a little beep and a voice came out and spoke.

_HELLO AND GOOD EVENING! MY NAME IS CEASER FLICKERMAN, AND WE HERE AT THE CAPITOL HOPE THAT YOU ARE HAVING A WONDERFUL TIME ON OUR CUSTOM MADE TRAINS!_

Yea just marvelous, I thought.

_NOW WE HAVE SOME SPECIAL PLANS FOR YOU TRIBUTES. IT IS GOING TO BE AN EXCITING YEAR. WE ARE HAVING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AT THE ARENA, SO YOUR STAY ON THE TRAINS WILL HAVE TO BE EXTENDED FOR A TIME. WE ARE NOT SURE HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST SO I SUGGEST YOU PREPAIR YOURSELF FOR THE WORST._

_THERE WILL BE A VISITOR FOR THE TRIBUTES. ONE AND ONE ONLY. THIS PERSON WILL HAVE EXACTLY ONE WEEK FOR SETTLING POURPOSES ONLY. _

_YOU WILL HAVE DAILY ANNOUNCEMENTS AND WE WILL UPDATE YOU THE BEST WE CAN._

_I WILL TALK TO YOU SOON AND IF YOU EVER NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO REMEMBER YOU CAN CONTACT ME ON THE THIRD LINE ON OUR CAPITOL TELEPHONE._

_WE WILL BE INTOUCH! AND ONE MORE THING…TRY TO GET ALONG EVERYONE!_

The line on the speakers dropped. I looked at Katniss and grasped her hand. It was still early in the morning. On the electric clock it read 7:05 AM. We all were in bewilderment. But we had each other and I didn't want us to get in arguments all the time and not get along. I would somehow get everyone to get along. Hopefully it wouldn't be that hard.

A chopping sound came from outside the large windows .The four of us walked towards the window to see who was the person that would be visiting our 'happy family' for a week.

The sleek black machine with long jet black blades landed right above our train just missing the tops of the trees. A ladder came down for the machine and I saw a person hanging from it. The person was wearing loose black pants that were old and baggy looking. He was wearing a long sleeve grey sweater that had a whole in the shoulder. The guy had dark brown hair and fair skin with a few scars. This guy also had silver grey eyes, somewhat matching Katniss.

This guy's name was Gale Hawthorne.

**Ok im done tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I can! The chapters will get longer and longer ;) **

**Review my lovelies! **


	7. Suprize, Suprize

**I am so extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So many things hav been going on…I just graduated! Now that school is FINALLY GONE more chapters are on the way! Promis! Thought there is really no excuse for this so everyone please put down the pitch forks! GOOD WARNING: This chapter is going to be interesting…hoped you loved the last one. I HAVE to mention all of the people that reviewed! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCHHHH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THEY WERE JUST SIMPLY LOVELY3 DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…do you? Anyway here is the chapter you have been waiting for: **

**KATNISS'S POV:**

Gale? Was that really Gale? I couldn't believe it! My best friend is the person that will be staying with us for one week. If the Capitol was trying to pull some weird trap, hopefully it didn't involve Gale.

I stole a glance at Peeta. He looked like he was intently thinking about something important. His hands were clenching and unclenching. A nerve on his jaw was twitching and his lips formed a loose but firm line. It amazed me that he could keep his emotions in check at a time like this. I mean what emotions could he be hiding? It's not like he could possibly like me or anything. We were both forced to enter The Games. Peeta is caring, thoughtful, supportive, and all other kinds of good things. He doesn't deserve me. Thinking of that made me sad. The worst part, what I was saying was true.

I didn't want to be a wreck when Gale entered the train so I pushed my feelings away and put on a bright happy smile. I wanted to be comforted by my best friend…I needed him.

Gale ran to the car in a light sprint. He had a large goofy grin plastered on his face. We locked eyes and didn't look away. Peeta opened the door for Gale to enter. It was thoughtful and sweet. Then I turned to the door. Hopping on the train, Gale enveloped me in a tight hug.

"God, I've missed you Katniss", he said. His strong arms were wrapped around my shoulders. I hugged him back "Imm cammt bwethm!" "Huh?" Gale let go of me a tiny bit so I was able to talk properly. "I can't breathe", I said. Then I laughed. Typical Gale. He is such a kind person, but he seems to always over exaggerate, just a little bit. "Oh I'm so sorry!" He let go of me completely and took a small step in the other direction.

"No! It's fine. I need hugs", I tugged him forward for a brief hug then pulled apart so he was able to greet the others. "Hi. My name's Gale. I'm Katniss's best friend." He confronted Effie, a smart thing to do. "That's lovely dear. It's nice to meet you. My name is Effie Trinket." They both shook hands. He turned to Haymitch next. "Hello, I'm Gale." Please, please behave and just say hello, I thought. Then he spoke, "Oh great, one more mouth we need to feed! A growing boy who eats constantly no less!" Haymitch . "I am not cleaning up your mess!" Gale smiled. I had to cover my laughter with my hand. Finally, there was Peeta. It looked like he was going to be sick. My heart went out to him. Whatever was causing him to be upset, I wanted to fix. "Hi Peeta, I'm Gale." He extended his hand towards Peeta. I looked at the two of them expectantly. "Of course, I've seen you before. You trade quails with my father. We enjoy them whole-heartedly. Thank you", Peeta spoke to him graciously and shook his hand with a smile.

I let out a breath I was holding. Everything was going to work out. It had to. The Games were postponed and that put everyone in a good mood. Especially me. I stress about lots of things. The Games is a large contributor of my stressing. But I didn't want to think about that now; I had a visitor that I was dying to talk to.

"Well don't just stand there boy! Come in", Haymitch ushered him through and shut the door. The chopper machine flew away just as it came.

We all settled into the dining car. As we entered Gale got a first look at the food we have been eating for the past few weeks. It almost looked as if his eyes bulged right out of his head. "Woa, is this ALL of your food? This is amazing!" Effie just laughed. So did Haymitch but not as loud.

"Darling this is only the food for tonight! There is plenty more food still available to us", said

Effie. She looked a little puzzled. That is the difference between people from the districts and people from the capitol. "Wipe your mouth; you're drooling all over my floor!" "Who said anything about this being your floor, Haymitch?" "Oh shut it Pinky. I will say this floor is mine if I want to!" And with that, Haymitch stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Effie cleared her throat and said, "Why don't we all just sit down and enjoy our lovely meal? Hmm?" Peeta finally spoke up, "Yeah, I'll try and get Haymitch back in here." Peeta left the room quietly and left us three. "Let's just wait for them before we get settled", I said.

It took what felt like, forever for the two to reappear in our kitchen.

As they came through the door we noticed that Haymitch was grumbling to Peeta. Or was it himself? Whatever he was saying I wasn't able to hear or understand it.

"Let's eat", Effie was the first to sit down and we all followed right after. I chose to sit next to Gale and across from Peeta. Gale slung his arm across the top of the chair. It was weird sitting like that. The two of us are close but we are never too close like we are right now. Peeta was looking at me with warm eyes. He looked fine but I could tell that something was bothering him. I would ask about it later.

"So, Gale, what is it that you do in District 12?" Effie is always curious. She loves asking questions of people she knows nothing about. "Well, I actually hunt. Katniss and I go out into the woods. That's our job. We both make money that way and it has seemed to keep us afloat. It doesn't get us rich, but it gets us by." Effie looked shocked. Since she's from the Capitol, she wouldn't have to bend a finger to get food. Effie doesn't know what it's like. "I am sure that is just lovely", avoiding eye contact. She cautiously wiped the edges of her mouth with a cloth napkin. It must be uncomfortable seeing someone talk about how their life is much more difficult than yours. Well no one was really eating that much, except for Gale. His plate was loaded so high with food that we could only see the upper portion of his head. Not one piece of food fell out of his mouth when he spoke. "This food is amazing. It is a great feeling to see how the Capital gets to live." I was really happy that he got a chance to experience, and I can't believe that I would say this, a _good_ part of The Hunger Games. I would be even happier if I wasn't in the position I was in right now. If someone else was in my position, I would totally be a very happy camper. But…I don't want to wish anything bad on anyone, especially my best friend. Then there was Peeta, who dealt with things peacefully and calmly. He and I were in the same boat: being a tribute waiting to kill or be killed. It really was a sickening thought running across my brain.

"I'm tired can I go to bed yet?" Leave it to Haymitch to pull me out of my thoughts and be rude while doing it. "We all need to get to know each other", I said. "And plus it's not even late. We're only a little bit into the afternoon." I really didn't want anyone to leave. We were spending a week together. Getting along starts with getting to know each other. "The only thing you need to know about me is that I love to drink. Also never bug me…ever", Haymitch said. "Then we'll get along just fine!" He got up from the kitchen table. When he left the room, Effie spoke up. "Don't mind him, Gale. He can be nice at times then rotten at others." Peeta and I nodded our heads slightly. Yes, Haymitch could get on your nerves, but he was a good person. Even if he didn't show it.

"I don't want to be a drag on you young ones. I'll head off to bed too", she said. "And I will be sure that Haymitch actually made it to the bedroom. Goodnight you three!" She gave a light wave and went out of the room.

Now, it was just me, Gale, and Peeta. Peeta hadn't spoken all that much. Something was obviously bothering Peeta. I hate that he doesn't express something that bothers him. He's so kind and never wants to hurt anyone's feelings.

To my surprise, he was the first one to speak up. "So how was your trip Gale?" His voice was deep and steady. I glanced at him and looked back at Gale. "It was…weird. The flying part was amazing though. You feel as if you're free; nothing can stop you. You're flying…" We could see his eyes twinkle with remembrance and thrill. I was happy for him. "That's really great Gale. I'm glad you had a good time." I patted his hand, and he smiled. I had a week to regain my strength with the help of my best friend. It was something that I needed.

A sigh erupted from the other side of the table. I turned towards Peeta. "It's getting late and I am exhausted", he said. I looked out the window. It seemed like midafternoon, awhile before going to bed. "It was nice to see you again Gale, goodnight", Peeta shook his hand. "Goodnight", Gale smiled. For some weird reason looking at him, that smile didn't look genuine. It looked fake, as if he were in front of a camera. I was too lost in my thoughts to hear someone talking to me. I looked up and saw Peeta standing. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What'd you say?" He lazily smiled at me and said, "I'll see you in the morning Katniss." With that, he strode out of the car. My eyes lingered to where he had been standing. Pulling myself out of whatever I was in, I looked at Gale. Now, it was just us two. It seemed different, not being in the woods with him. That's practically the only place we spend time together.

"Katniss…there was something I was dying to tell you before I was pulled out of the farewell room." He hesitated then started again. "I'm just trying to say that I have always…" His words were lost in the sound of a siren going off. The speakers started to hum a single tune then a voice came on:

_HELLO AND GOOD EVENING AGAIN! AT THIS TIME ALL OF YOUR GUESTS SHOULD HAVE PROBABLY ARRIVED. THE SETTLING IN PROCESS NEEDS TO SPEED UP BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH TIME TOGETHER. TO THE GUESTS, MY NAME IS CEASER FLICKERMAN!_

_THERE WILL BE A SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU AT 12:51 P.M!_

_THE ONLY HINT I WILL GIVE YOU IS THAT IT IS AN EXTREMELY RARE OBJECT AND YOU HAVE NEVER REALLY SEEN IT BEFORE!_

_THAT IS ALL I REALLY HAVE TO SAY SO I WILL LET YOU GO._

_REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE __ANY__ QUESTIONS, OR YOU JUST NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO OTHER THAN YOU PESKEY ROOMMATES: GIVE ME A CALL ON THE CAPITOL PHONE, LINE THREE. I REALLY WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU! NO ONE HAS CALLED YET!_

_ANYWAY…SWEET DREAMS._

_AND ONE MORE THING: DON'T GET TOO FEISTY TOMORROW!_

The line dropped, and there was silence. I did mean to contact Ceaser, but I never got the chance. The big news of Gale arriving and everything; it's all just so overwhelming. I really needed rest. Today was a long day, and I couldn't wait for a long sleep. Even if it wasn't that late.

"I'm really tired Gale. Go hit the sack, and I'll see you in the morning", I said. Forgetting that he had something important to tell me, I got up. "Goodnight." I gave him a curt nod and left the room not looking back.

DAY ONE 

I woke up with a start, almost hopping off the bead. My dream was horrible! All five of us were on the train; it was working. I didn't understand why Gale was still with us. That was the least of my problems. The train did a flip in the air. Something was on the tracks. We were tossed around like ragdolls. I think we were in the air for about three minutes. When the tossing finally stopped…we dropped. With a crash we landed back on the tracks, upside down. I was alive but badly injured. Looking around, I wanted to see if there were any other survivors. To my left, Effie and Haymitch were lying face down bloodied pretty badly. I crawled over towards them checking their pulses. They were alive. I was glad. When I turned around I saw Peeta slightly sitting up on a couch. I tried to go over to him. Gale stopped me. He put a hand on my chest. I told him 'please, Peeta needs help!' Gale had an angry look on his face, something of hatred. The next thing that happened confused me beyond belief.

Gale took a long, sharp piece of glass and stabbed me.

I looked down at my stomach now punctured. Then I looked up at my attacker's face. It had no grief or sadness. It just seemed calm and not bothered. A tear slid down my dirty face; I fell to my knees. The last thing I remember was Peeta lunging towards Gale.

My memory turned blank after that. Gale would never do that…ever. I've known him since I was so small. The dream was just something my crazy brain thought up. I really have one wacked up brain. But dreams don't matter. They're just dreams. I seriously have to stop bugging myself about this. Wow, I'm having a pep talk with myself. I wonder if this is what Haymitch feels like all the time. Getting up will hopefully bring me out of this insanity.

I pulled on a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a flower pattern shirt with slippers. As I walked out of my bed room door, I slid on a darkish green head band. Today is the first full day of Gale being with us. Everything is going to work its way out today. I'm sure of it.

The kitchen was filled with a warming light of an early sun. Effie was desperately trying to flip a pancake. It landed on her light blue hair. I stifled a laugh. Haymitch was drinking a…water? Wait, am I seeing this right? "Haymitch, is that a water in your glass?" He looked up from his drink. "Of course not! It's vodka! Darling how could you possibly think I would drink WATER?" I believed him when he told me, but he slightly glanced at Effie. She smiled faintly then went back to her failure of pancakes. That struck me as odd, but I let it slide. Then another thought hit me "Haymitch, you said that we shouldn't drink anything bottled from the Capitol? What are you doing?" He looked as if he had no idea what I was talking about but then his facial expression changed. "Oh, darling I have been checking all of our drinks since that incident. You have nothing to worry about from now on. Well, involving what you drink." That actually made me feel the slightest bit better.

Gale was sitting at the table looking at his hands. I could tell when he wanted to be left alone. This was one of those times. I really hoped it wasn't something from last night, I only had one week with him, so hopefully he would get over whatever was bugging him. I need him. "Katniss, would you be a doll and fetch Peeta from his room? I think he's still sleeping", Effie spoke from the oven. "Sure", I said and walked off.

When I got to his room, I knocked on his door two times. He didn't answer. I called his name. No answer. I didn't want to break in, but I couldn't hear a sound coming from the inside of Peeta's room.

He was not inside. The room was fresh and clean, well-kept. The only thing that stood out was a folded piece of paper on his bed. I walked over and sat down. Looking around, for no apparent reason, I picked up the paper. I opened it up and reveled its contents. As I read, I became more and more amazed. The words were so intense and caring. The note said:

_I've longed for so long_

_Trying my hardest to stand out, to stand up_

_I want to be noticed _

_But I want to be myself…not someone I'm not_

_People think it's easy for me, living as a baker_

_It's not_

_Being judged by others_

_Is a hardship_

_All I want is someone to truly love me for who I am_

_I would treat them right and care for them_

_I want_

_I need-_

That was all it said.

It seemed like it was supposed to continue. I wanted it to continue. I wanted to see what the rest of it said. I grasped onto the paper willing it to reveal something that was missing. Nothing was happening. It was silent in Peeta's room.

I folded up the sheet of paper just as it was before I came in. Then I placed in its same spot just as it was. I hoped it looked unchanged. I stood up and surveyed the room. Nothing was out of order. I pursed my lips and nodded my head. With that I left the room and quietly closed the door.

I walked into in search for Peeta. The sunlight peered through the window. It mixed with the crisp clear blue sky the seemed to give off a blue haze in the room. It was pretty to look at but still no Peeta. I kept looking and looking. The sun was rising, and I wanted to eat breakfast. So with some grief, I when to the kitchen car. When I walked in he was casually sitting there sipping a coffee in one hand and held a chocolate doughnut in the other. That is when my head…just…burst.

"Where were you?" I caught everyone's attention. They were all staring at me. I locked eyes with Peeta. "I have been looking all over this CRAZY! TWISTED! train for you. And you have been here this whole time?" I hadn't noticed that I had my finger pointed right in his face accusingly. My face was hot with rage and my eyes burned with frustration.

Why am I acting so mad and insane, I thought. I mean I care that he's ok, but I don't care _that much…_did I? I was having another argument with myself. Fabulous.

I lowered my hand and saw his face. There were so many mixed emotions spread all over his face: sadness, confusion, pain, angst which made me feel bad. The two of us have both been on edge and being yelled at would have probably killed me. I got really sad. Then a final emotion displayed on his features. Calmness. He knew what I was going through. We both depended on each other; it was a bond we could never break. I looked into his eyes and knew that we didn't even need to say a word to each other. I smiled and so did he.

"Do you want some coffee?" He spoke pleasantly and with ease. "I'd love some", I said. Peeta handed me a hot cup and I took a seat in between Gale and him. Gale looked fine and returned my glance with a smile.

"Have all of you gone mad? Or am I actually the only sane person on this INSANE train?" Haymitch seemed pretty mad but we all knew it wouldn't last for long. "Keep your cool Haymitch, and have something to drink. You'll feel better", besides preparing breakfast Effie was still able to speak words of wisdom. "Yeah, you bet I will…" he drowned his sentence in a martini.

"Oh my! It's 12:51! Our surprise should be coming in really soon", said Effie. As is on cue, a small box attached to a silver parachute floated into the room and on the table. We all stared at it in wonder. Who was going to reach for it first? That would be me.

I took the small box and unlatched the parachute from it. On the top of the box was a note. I unwrapped it and read it aloud.

_Enjoy your very rare gift._

_We hope you all do the right thing!_

_Good luck!_

_~Cesar Flickerman_

We all drew our attention back to our box. I peeled this rough brown covering off and revealed light blue square box. I flipped the top over to show everyone the continents. Inside was a sparkling square shaped object that just simply captivated me. Under this object was a piece of paper. I lifted it and also read it out loud

Content: Illuminant Diamond

Value: Able to bring someone out of hard times and starvation

I was stunned. I couldn't speak or act. I couldn't breathe. Thankfully there was someone who had enough composure to speak and move. Peeta reached for the diamond and said, "Why don't we try to work this out together. Maybe we can try and split it and give everyone a piece. There must be…" Peeta wasn't able to finish what he had to say.

**Cliffy? Well good! I want to keep all of you guys edgy! I just love it! Wooooo. Ok I am going to get you the next chapter A.S.A.P.**

**Love to you all and tell me what you think! **


End file.
